


Denial

by coockie8



Series: Eye for an Eye [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Suspicions, Trust Issues, sex denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has decided to withhold sex from Ed, but Ed assumes Roy's sudden lack of interest means he's cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This part is definitely longer than the last one, but it’s still short. This part gets a little angsty, but I hope you like it.

It had been over a week, assignment after assignment, and Ed’s hand just wasn’t doing it anymore. He needed sex, but it seemed like Roy was always too busy. He worked late, refused to see Ed unless it was strictly business related, and even then, Ed had to go through Hawkeye half the time. He was horny and he was frustrated, but Roy was typically worse off; the man could barely go 3 days without sex, so he was either really determined, or he was getting it somewhere else. That thought hurt Ed; Roy wouldn’t cheat just to prove a point…. Would he? Unfortunately that was one of the only thoughts that kept Ed’s mind completely off sex, so he was getting a little depressed. 

“You look a little down, Edward,”

Riza stated as Ed dragged himself into the office. He hadn’t eaten or slept for the past 3 days; he couldn’t, not with the possibility of Roy cheating ever present in his mind.

“Could you tell Roy I need to see _him_ , it’s urgent,”

He stated; voice catching on Roy’s name. He was hungry, horny and exhausted, and he was having trouble choking the tears down. Riza nodded and headed into Roy’s private office. 

Roy looked up from his desk when Riza walked in; softly closing the door behind herself

“Edward needs to see you, he said it’s urgent,”

She informed. Roy hummed thoughtfully as he continued to sign paperwork

“I’m busy, ask him what he wants and I’ll deal with it later,”

He stated. Riza frowned

“He sounds like he’s going to cry, Sir,”

She stated. Roy stopped writing and sighed

“Send him in,”

He agreed; what was on that kids mind? If _Edward_ was on the verge of tears, it could only be bad. Riza nodded and left the room; Ed coming in shortly after

“Fullmetal,”

Roy greeted; frowning at what he saw. Ed looked awful; he obviously hadn’t slept in a few days.

“Cut the crap, Roy!”

Ed snapped. Roy’s eyes widened momentarily before he narrowed his eyes. Ed sniffled and wiped his tired eyes before looking at Roy; tears welling up in those eyes.

“Are you cheating on me?”

He choked. Roy’s eyes widened again and he stood up

“What?”

He breathed

“That’s what you think?”

Ed nodded; to which Roy flopped back down into his chair. Ed bit his lip

“Answer the question,”

He mumbled. Roy groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose

“Of course not, Ed,”

He sighed. Ed sniffled again and shifted

“Then why are you avoiding me, do you want to break up?”

He whimpered. Roy stood up and approached Ed; pulling him into a loving kiss

“I don’t see you for a week and you think I’m cheating,”

He chuckled breathlessly. Ed blinked; some tears managing to escape his eyes.

“I would never do that to you, Ed,”

Roy soothed. Ed sniffled and wiped his eyes

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

He asked. Roy leaned down next to Ed’s ear

“Because you’re a little brat and I’m punishing you for tying me up, getting me hot, and then leaving,”

He reminded. Ed stood there in shock for about a minute before he started laughing; more tears escaping

“Th-That’s all?”

He giggled. Roy pulled away and smiled

“That’s all,”

He assured. Ed wiped his eyes again and continued to laugh

“I-I thought you were cheating, I thought you were gonna leave me; I never even considered that this might just be another game,”

He laughed. Roy pulled Ed into another kiss

“I’m sorry,”

He breathed against Ed’s lips. The tiny blond shook his head

“For what, my stupidity?”

He hummed; clinging to Roy

“You were just getting back at me, and I assumed the worst; I should trust you more,”

He breathed; nuzzling Roy’s chest. The Colonel grinned and kissed the top of Ed’s head

“I’m still not sleeping with you,”

He informed before pulling away; making Ed stumble slightly. Ed fell to his knees and stared up at Roy in shock

“Oh come on, really!?”

He exclaimed. Roy sat down at his desk

“I can go for quite some time without sex, the only reason we do it so often, is because you get antsy if we don’t,”

He informed; getting back to his work. Ed whined and face planted into the floor; with his butt sticking up in the air.

“Jerk,”

He muffled into the ground. Roy chuckled

“I’ll stop avoiding you, but from now on, sex is no longer a part of our relationship,”

He informed. Ed sat up

“For how long?”

He whined. Roy glanced up from his paper work

“For however long I think you deserve,”

He purred. Ed whimpered and face planted into the floor again; Ed would just have to convince Roy that sex was better than proving a point.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it got a little angsty. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I don’t really have much to say about this one.
> 
> ::edit::  
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
